


The Fallen Snow Tragedy

by Lingual_Protagonist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempting to do a scene justice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hideyoshi Nagachika Did Nothing Wrong, I Made Myself Cry, I have always hated snow, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingual_Protagonist/pseuds/Lingual_Protagonist
Summary: Beneath the falling snow; the night came to an end. Walking the streets lined with the tragic results of the two sides meeting head on.Two sides living within a messed up world. A messed up world that produced another tragedy.A tragedy they all played an ending role in.A night beneath the fallen snow.(A perspective on the underlying emotions of the finale of Tokyo Ghoul: Root A)
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 6





	The Fallen Snow Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P-tail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=P-tail).



It was snowing.

It had been falling without end whole night. At first it was simply a nuisance. Then it had just absorbed the blood being shed during the raid.Now, it was cold, snowy, and quiet.

A deathly quiet.

The cold hitting the survivors harder than ever, coming off of adrenaline highs and or already in after shock.The cold letting the dead linger long enough for the living to realize just how many they had lost that night. And that they really were _never_ coming back.

The Owl Suppression Operation. That was what they had called it. It was built up to be a righteous crusade against one of the most feared ghouls.

The Owl.

More fearsome ghouls than just the Owl fought that night.

The Black Dobers.The Devil Apes.

The two infamous ghoul gangs had thought to be long disbanded joined the fray shortly after the first RC suppressant grenade shattered the windows of the cosy looking cafe.

Ghouls. Long has the CCG preached that they are the enemy to man kind. Given they feed on humans, that would seem rather well known fact. But they were made out to be this species of mindless, heartless killers. They refused to accept them as part of society.

Yoshimura; the Non-killing Owl.

And the other fearsome ghouls that fought that night.

Irimi, the Black Dobers' LeaderKoma, the Devil Apes' Leader

The two disbanded their groups when they joined Anteiku, the cafe that was now nothing more than ominously smoldering rubble. Their fighting gave them enough time to ensure the others had escaped.

Ghouls. The cafe has long followed a policy of acceptance. Even as it served ghouls and humans alike, only the former ever knew as such. Whether the ghoul customers were violent or rather defenceless, the resident staff welcomed them with open arms.The supposed ghoul targets of this would be crusade. And also the main vicims.

Apart from _hundreds_ of human CCG agents.Trucks and ambulances lined the streets; treating the wounded, collecting the dead.Hoping for the missing.

The ghouls that once took up residence within Anteiku, had no such hope. They were scattering, as soon as they could collect themselves and get to their feet.

That's when his footsteps were first heard from within the scorched rubble, surrounded by the white and red snow.

Touka looked up in her despair to see him walking past. Dressed all in black, in stark contrast to his blinding white hair. And the cloth draped over whatever, or whomever, he held in his arms.

Touka then smiled, he's alive.

Touka then frowned, at what cost?

"Lets go home man."

Hide's words still hung in Kaneki's mind. Home. But, Kaneki doesn't have one of those does he.

Anteiku was home; after he lost his place in humans' society.Then, Anteiku wasn't, after he lost his way in the ghouls' world.

Well, now it no longer even exists.

So no, he doesn't have a home.

Stuck forever between the two sides. Two sides that can never truly get along it would seem.

If the sight sprawling the street he now walks is any indication.

Rubble, covered in snow.

Humans, covered in blood, sorrow. And snow.

The ground, covered with all of the resulting destruction from the two sides meeting head on.

And snow.

Snow that continues to fall and crunch beneath Kaneki's soft footsteps. That crunch was the only reason many of the humans even noticed his arrival. They had been too caught up in their own tragedy.

A tragedy he played a heavy part in.

CCG agents look up at the figure walking slowly, solemnly down the street.Some fearful. Some sorrowful. Others empty.

Lost within their world that seemed so messed up.

This messed up world, that kept on turning.

Much like the wind that keeps on blowing around Kaneki.

He doesn't seem to mind the wind. Or even notice it. No, he is caught up in his own tragedy.

Losing what's left of his world that's now cradled in his arms. Lifeless beneath the white cloth, white as snow.

One strong gust of wind blows the cloth from Kaneki's grasp.

Forever out of sight and out of reach. Just like the smile that once graced the young man in his grasp.

As he walks, the agents look up. Some raise their weapons in fear. Some lower their heads in sorrow. No one acts on these emotions.

Emotions.

Kaneki supposes he has those again. Right when he gets them back, they are there to break his heart.

Emotions.

Ghouls aren't supposed have those. Especially not the ghoul who now walks past them. The SS-rated ghoul Eyepatch.

Who killed half the humans here tonight.Humans who were the reason he fought at all. Human.

He was one of those once. Just like Hide.

Hide was human. But, he died at the hands of a ghoul. Just like the owner of the bloodied quinque that was handed to a squad.

Just like the officer that lie still on the cold ground, only moving as a result of the continued CPR his team mate is performing. It's pointless. But he's not ready to let him go.

He is after all, only human.

Hide was human. He died at the hands of a ghoul. The hands of his best friend he had been searching for for months on end. Handing papers to officers and squads all around the CCG headquarters. He wasn't ready to let go. Because his friend may not be human.

But he was still his Ken Kaneki.

And Kaneki will always need Hide. He still holds Hide in his arms. Carrying him down the street lined with CCG agents. He looks from them, to Hide.

Then Kaneki smiles.

He had wanted to protect Hide. Protect him from Kaneki and the master he had become.He did all he had done due to wanting to help Hide.

Then Hide had smiled.

Hide had wanted to help Kaneki. Protect Kaneki from himself and the person he had become. Due to what he had done wanting to protect Hide.

Now look at how far that had gotten them.Walking down a street littered with despair; yet in each other's company.

And now Kaneki would never let go of Hide again.

The street only stretched so far. And as a result of their own despair, the humans didn't care why he did what he did. Only where it had gotten each of them and their company.

And now Kaneki had to let go of Hide.

He set Hide gently on the ground after having come to a stop.

The cold man in front of him had not intention of breaking the quiet. He knew there was blood to be shed as the end the raid.

A deathly end.

The night as a whole was falling to it's end.

Unlike how it was snowing.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened when I decided to write out the underlying meanings of ending scene from Root A. The friend I was writing for has never experienced Tokyo Ghoul in any capacity except my own ramblings. So I had to get the emotions across without the context provided up until that point. I just wrote this in a shared doc between us as I was watching it.  
> Here's the result of my raw impressions.


End file.
